Through touch screen technology, the user can operate a terminal unit simply by touching the symbols or text on a display screen with his fingers; thus, the man machine interaction is more straight-forward. As multimedia technology develops, touch screens are more widely used on various terminal units, and software developers have developed many application programs for touch screen terminal units, such as game programs. However, these application programs for touch screens can't operate in non-touch screen terminal units. As non-touch screen terminal units will be washed out gradually, software developers are unwilling to spend time and efforts to develop application programs suitable for non-touch screen terminal units. Consequently, application programs compatible to non-touch screen devices become less and less. It is a hot area of research to run touch-based application programs on non-touch screen terminal units at minimum cost.